Never Completely Safe
by sociopathic-twilighter
Summary: Its like Tohru's life is crashing down.A man is stalking her in the depths of cyberspace,her dreams put her in danger,she isnt even safe from herself. Who can save her? My 1st fic, so PLEASE R&R!Final chapter UP!
1. nightmares and cybercreeps

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket. only the plot. 

its about midnight and Tohru's on the computer in her room.(Shigure bought it for her birthday) chatting w/ a guy she's been talking to for a few months now. with Dir en grey filling her ears(through headphones,ofcourse)she begins another late-night conversation:

blucat(tohru):im here.  
hoshino19(guy):hi,cutie.  
blucat:") how r u?  
hoshino19: great now that ur here)  
blucat:lol hoshino19:wat?  
blucat:o nothin hoshino19:seriously wat?  
blucat:just thinkin hoshino19:hows ur day?  
blucat: nothin special. usual shit hoshino19:ive never heard any1 sound as sexy wen they curse as you blucat.  
blucat:k.  
hoshino19:i want you hoshino19:ALL of you blucat:wtf r u talkin about?  
hoshino19:ineed you in every way;feel you,hold u,to taste you.any way that wil mak u physically mine.  
blucat:ur creeping me out

blucat:pervert(closes window and blocks him)

then she turns off her computer for the night and pokes her head out to see if any1s asleep. they r.  
Then she finally goes to bed herself.

"i WILL hav u." echoed in her head as she finally drifts off to sleep.

as morning approaches she awakes with a start. Shes been having the same nightmare for 3nights.

She wakes up and sees everyone in the house is gone.odd.She wanders to the kitchen and Shigure,Yuki,Kyo r all waiting for her. Shigure has a knife in his hand.Kyo has a bat.Yuki has a gun. Shigure repeated the very words yuki had said to her long ago."Your going through all this trouble to keep our secret,but it might not be enough."There was something in his voice.something dark,demonic,not human.with those words,Kyo whacks her in the gut w/the bat. w/the breath knocked out, she toppled over on the ground. then Shigure stabs her,causes her to let out a sharp,bloodcurling shriek,and Yuki points the handgun at her head and, with words of ice he said"Akito's decision is law." and the gun fires...

which cause her to wake up with a start(how can that not!?)

she tries really hard to forget everything-the nightmare,hoshino19-everything,and puts on a happy face, the same one for months now, to hide her sorrow. she went to a different doctor and was diagnosed w/ depression. He gave her prozac, but she nevertook any of it. she never told a soul about any of it.she had a cheerful image to maintain.She goes down to the kitchen to make breakfast.about 20min after she started breakfast, Shigure and yuki strolled into the dining room w/kyo following close behind."Goodmorning!" she said in her usual cheery tone. They all noticed something in her smile. They all saw she was faking it. But they dadnt dare ask.Last time they tried to talk to her about it she instantly flew on the defencive,the first time they ever saw anger from her. then,Kyo did the stupid thing. he comes up to her and here's a conversation recap:

Kyo:Whats wrong?

Tohru:nothing

Kyo:bullshit

Tohru:nothings wrong.Your paranoid

Kyo:Oh, bullshit! i can tell ur hiding something!

Tohru:_Oh shit! am i that obvious?_(thinking)I dont know what your talking about.

Kyo: Dammit just tell me wats wrong!!(grabs her shoulders)

Tohru:NOTHING'S GOING ON!!(punches him and runs to room)

Yuki:(whacks Kyo)what the fucks the matter with you!?


	2. Emergancy meeting

As Tohru hid in her room, pissed at herself for not hiding it better, and at Kyo for pressing the issue.  
she can hear Yuki and Kyo fighting downstairs,and Shigure playing midiator.its nice to hear them fight, if that makes any sence. she quietly dressed for school(she was in her pajamas) and snuck out w/out them seeing her,  
Thank god. She ran into Outani and hanajima once she got to school half an hour early. they all went to a cybercafe acroos the street from the school to kill time. Tohru was checking her email where she saw that hoshino19 overflowed her inbox with threatining messages. Her eyes were wide with fear. her friends noticed. "Tohru-kun, whats wrong?"hanajima caringly cooed. Tohru didnt speak, just pointed at the screen. Hanajima and Outani both got up, read the message on the screen, and BOTH girls gasped and covered their hands. here's the message: 

"Hey babe,remember me? look, im watching you. i know everything. How you kept us a secret,how you never told a soul about you and how you gotuped to lithium instead of prozac, the little act you put on every fuckin day to hide the real you.Can't stand them all to see you sad. Im coming for you,Tohru Honda. you'll never get away. Im gonna make damn sure of that. no use fighting it. I know you'll just try and ignore it and go along your day. That'll make it easier to find you.I always get what i want,tohru. And i want you."-hoshino19

A million thoughts raced through her head."_Holy shit! how does he know my name_??" she deleted her email address entirely and rushed to school with her friends chasing after her. She refused to talk about it and yelled at any1 who asked. Shes scared.it was obvious. When school was out for winter break, she never left the house, checked every window. Kyo, Yuki,and Shigure had no clue what was going on.

Shigure called an emergancy meeting once Torhu was asleep. Kyo and Yuki met him in his office. Yuki started.  
RECAP TIME!:

Yuki:what the hell is this about?  
Shigure:Tohru Kyo:ive noticed somethins up.  
yuki:me too.  
Shigure:yeah.im worried about her.  
Kyo:what the hell can we do?  
Yuki: try talking to her friends. They know her better than we do.  
Shigure:good idea, yuki. kyo, dont press the issue.Last thing we need is for Tohru backed into a corner.  
Kyo:(grunts) fine,watever.  
Shigure:Ill call her friends.

Outani and Hanajima come in the Souma house about half an hour later. they went into Shigure's office and answers all of his questions.All the while all this was happening, Tohru was wide awake thinking"_What the fuck is with them? how could hana-kun and Ou-chan do that to me??"._ She got up and got on her computer and surfed the net till bout 3 am, this whole time, without her knowing, hoshino19 was watching her every move. She wasnt completely unaware,she still had the feeling where she knew she was being watched,just didnt know from where. Creeped the fuck out of her. Then, with a sudden surge of energy, she jumped up and ran to the kitchen, and there the boys were, mainly talking. but it was close to her nightmare, so she was scared. As if it were the same surge that brought her to the kitchen Kyo ran over and took her in his arms.he just kept whispering"its okay,im here." over and over,kissing her head softly.He loved her. He knew it and everyone else had no clue.


	3. Intervention!

he didnt change. everyone gasped."Kyo? what the fuck!your not changing."Tohru said in total shock.Yuki and Shigure walked up and hugged her too. Nothing. Holy Shit! the cursed is gone!Shigure stepped back and calmly said"Well all I can say right now is...YAY!!!!!!!" he cheered. Yuki let go and was jumping for joy. Kyo never let her go. He just smiled and kissed her,whispering "I love you"into her ear. She looked up and smiled,mouthing"I love you too." Yuki loved her,but as a sister.Shigure too,but as a daughter. All her sadness and fear melted for that moment.then, all happiness died.Shigure the broke the silence."Tohru,We know about hoshino19. Why havent you said anything if hes scaring you?" Tohru's eyes widened and started to back away.Kyo made a motion toward her and then she flinched. Yuki said softly"Its okay,Honda-san.Just tell us what happened and we'll help you."Tohru almost couldnt breath.she just screamed"No!Ican't!" then turned ran from the house. All three ran after her. It was rainning and it was cold. She ran far into the woods,past the base,till her legs gave undernieth her. She was right by the river.It was raining even harder now and her pjs were sticking to her and she was shivering and crying.Then,in the vague distance,she can hear them calling her name. Right behind her,she heard a fimiliar vioce."Tohru."She turned and saw Kyo.Knelt down and held her tightly.He Said softly"Lets go home. They're worried about you."They walked home without saying a word.  
the next morning was really quiet,too.she made Breakfast as usual, and smiled like nothing happened.Every one was suspicious that she was hurting more than they already knew.

NOTE: short one i know but i gotta go now. ill post more next weekend!! Much love.:Missmaiko. 


	4. Tohru's black side?

Shigure was too worried about her to have much of an appetite,but he ate anyway to hide his concern.Kyo noticed yuki's pain.it was written all over his face.As if she saw it too,she casually walked over and gave yuki a strangling hug.Kyo,yuki and shigure couldnt help but smile.for a second.later that day,Tohru checked her messages,blocking hoshino19 whatever site she was on.having to much coffee that morning,she was momiji level hyper and had a kyo level attitude.she crashed by about 8:00pm,so it was an akward silence afterward.the funny thing was,she crashed in the middle of the kitchen so it ended like"IMFINEIMFINESTOPWORRYINGILLBEOKA-ZZZZZ."yuki picked her up and carried her to her room.he set her down on her bed and kissed her forehead.Thats when he noticed something on her nightstand.he took a quick look at Tohru to make sure she was asleep,and then picked up the bottle.perscription.he read the label and his eyes widened."Lithium".thats a powerful anti-depressant! he walked over to shigure and showed him the pills.His jaw dropped and he staggered back alil,then called kyo down there and informed him of yuki's findings.Kyo looked more upset than the other two and,(for the1st time in fanfic history),he started to cry.the other were shocked.they had never seen kyo cry.while all this is happening,Tohru wakes upand looks out the window.She saw a sillouetted figure in the woods. hoshino19. she drew the black curtains to block his view.Just to torture him a little bit.This side of her was new even to herself 


	5. attack and saved

"Ayame!?UR hoshino19!?" Tohru couldnt believe it.Yukis older brother was her stalker! He then grabbed her by both arms and forced her to kiss him.Then he threw her against a tree and,without thinking twice, she waved her hand w/the knife around,clinging it tight.She then heard a sharp cry.Opening her eyes,she saw that she had slashed a line from his right shoulder to his left hip.she used this time as an opportunity to make a run for it.Once she made it half a mile into the woods(different direction from house),an enourmos weight landed on her.Ayame. He caught up w/her. Oh,believe me, she didn't go down right away.went she did, He managed to wrestle the knife from her."You'll never get away,Tohru. You are mine." he said w/ a sick sarcasasm.He then grabbed both of her hands w/1 of his and he pinned them to the ground.She constantely struggled and managed to kick him in the shin so hard she heard a loud crack.He cried out in pain and she kneed him in the gut.It knocked the wind out so he finally let go to hold his stomach so he can breath. she took the knife and slashed his face.Right across the cheek.He then jumped on top of her,ripped off her pj's and forced himself inside of her so hard she let out a shreik of pain.'Oh god'she thought'im gonna die'.As he continued,she stopped fighting.She simply thought'fuck it.just kill me already'.once he reached his peak,she turned her head and vomited.almost immediately after he finished,he grabbed her hair and dragged her up to her knees by it and shoved it into her mouth.She didnt move.She just let him do all the work.When he was done then,he threw her against a nearby tree.he then picked her up by her shoulders and pinned her to the tree.She had blood running down her face and down her legs.She felt like she WAS dieing. She had a sinking feeling in her chest.  
Ayame kissed her repeatedly,her face and down her neck.he let go of her,fixed his clothes,and walked away. She slowly got up,put her pj's back on, and slowy started to search for the sohma house(shes lost).it was sunrise by the time she had found the house.Her pjs were soaked with blood and rain.she barely managed to get herself upstairs went Kyo came out of his room.He saw her and all color left his face.Tohru felt herself sinking.soon everything went black.

she woke up to Hatori hovering over her head.Two days had already passed.Hatori got up and informed the others that she was awake and then Kyo ran over and wrapped his arms around her,bawling his eyes out.Hatori sat down by her bed and softly asked her,"Do you know who did this to you?"She didnt want to keep them worried about her anymore, so she told the whole story.at the end she said his name."Ayame." Yuki was in total blame him.Shigure and Yuki ran out of the house to find Ayame.Tohru went to school the next day and told her friends the story. Theyr always there for her.Kyo was there,too.She loved him and hes the only one for her.Yuki and Shigure returned around 4:00pm.They didnt kill him,just beat him down to a bloody pulp.Hell be in the hospital for a few months to a year. fast forward about 3 monthes,k? They just graduated highschool,and at the ceromony, kyo walked up onto the stage to Tohru,Dropped to one knee in front of everyone and asked"Will you marry me?" She couldnt control herself."YES!!" She exclaimed.She threw her arms around Kyo.later that night,they held the wedding at Shigure's house,the vows were exchanged,and Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda were Husband and wife.

This concludes my 1st fanfiction! 


End file.
